Some methods of creating composite assemblies require an inordinate amount of time for curing multiple components separately prior to assembly of the composite assembly. Additionally, some methods of creating composite assemblies produce undesirable void spaces within the composite assembly and/or result in crushing portions of the composite assemblies in molds.